A Box of Chocolates
by Snapegirlkmf
Summary: Belle is in the hospital on Valentine's Day and to cheer her up and show his love, Gold sends her a box of chocolates. All different kinds and shapes . . .of Rumplestiltskin. AU S2, fluffy sweet Rumbelle.


A Box of Chocolates

A heart shaped box of chocolates with a card lay upon the nightstand, next to a glass of water with a straw in it and a small box of tissues.

Belle set down the current paperback she was reading, _The Tea Rose_ by Jennifer Donnelly, and reached for the glass of water, wishing it were tea after reading about the lovely tea shop Fiona, the protagonist, had just opened. She would love a sweet flavorful tea of strawberries and dark chocolate with hints of cream and honey. But she was currently in the hospital, recovering from a whole H-cart of books and the cart itself falling upon her as she had attempted to run from the pirate known as Captain Hook chasing her across the library.

She had sustained a minor concussion, cracked ribs, and a sprained ankle. Enough to keep her for observation overnight, and so far her only visitors had been Dr. Whale, several friendly nurses, and Rumple, who had been the last person she had called upon her cell before Hook had knocked the cart over on her.

Rumple was the one who had found her unconscious and brought her to the hospital, then stayed, pacing up and down in a frenzy, while she was being examined. He had barely glanced at the two paperback books he had fished out of the donation bin when he went back to the library to retrieve Belle's purse and see if there were any clues as to where Belle's attacker had gone. But finding nothing, he had placed a call into the sheriff's department and told Emma what had happened and where he could be reached. If Belle woke up, and she could provide them with a description, he would tell her then. The phone call had been so rushed he had barely been able to understand her, except that someone had entered the library and was attacking her and she needed help.

He tried to teleport there, but found that because magic was unpredictable in this world, his teleportation skills didn't function and desperate he relied upon his trusty Cadillac, but he arrived too late to prevent Belle's injuries.

Since she had awakened in the private room they had placed her in, she had identified her attacker to Rumple as Captain Hook, and said they had met once before when Regina held her prisoner in her castle. Hook had wanted her to tell him the Dark One's weaknesses, and when she had refused, had struck her and knocked her out. He had been after much the same thing this time, asking her where to find the Dark One and when Belle had refused to tell him, had threatened to make her talk, and chased her across the library.

She had pushed a cart full of re-shelves at him and had slowed him down long enough for her to call Rumple on her cell, but not long enough for her to run into the elevator, as he had pushed the H-cart back at her and it had teetered, being old, and fallen right on the petite woman.

That was the last thing she recalled before waking up in the hospital.

Dr. Whale had required her to stay overnight for observation because of her concussion, and this was the morning of the next day, Valentine's Day, her night nurse, Sherry had told her before she wished her Happy Valentine's Day and left for home. Belle's new nurse, Nicole, had given her a small pink rose after she had checked her vitals, saying she did that for all her patients on this day.

Belle couldn't remember ever celebrating the holiday in the hospital basement during the curse and so was touched by the other women's kindness.

Rumple had come in while she had been sleeping early that morning and had left her the box of chocolates with a card and the book, and told Nicole to tell Belle he would be back soon, he needed to speak with the sheriff about the progress being made capturing the fugitive pirate.

Belle had woken half an hour afterwards and after eating breakfast, which was heart-shaped pancakes and sausages as well as cranberry juice and coffee. She was waiting for Dr. Whale to come in and examine her and tell her whether or not she could be discharged. An orderly had come and removed her breakfast tray and left the rose in a small vase on her tray table. Belle had started to read the book Rumple had left for her, wanting to wait to open the box of chocolates till he returned, but her curiosity, as insatiable as any cat's—or the Elephant's Child—which was a favorite children's story of hers—was driving her insane.

She kept glancing at the box of chocolates as she read the chapter she was currently on, and her hand brushed the red velvet box as she reached for the glass of water.

The mere touch of the velvet against her skin sent sensual shivers through her whole arm. Suddenly she set the water back on the table and picked up the box, allowing the velvet's plush softness and warmth in her palms to make her excited as a child on her birthday receiving an unexpected present.

Her cerulean eyes widened eagerly as she undid the white satin ribbon and set it aside on the table. She picked up the card, which was a simple one with two hearts entwined, and opened it.

The inscription read, _To my beloved, you are always in my heart, and I love you for all of eternity, Love Rumple._

Her fingers traced the paper lovingly before she set it aside, her curiosity raging, and opened the heart-shaped box.

As she lifted up the lid she saw an amazing array of chocolates—all different colors—dark, milk, white, half dark and light, some had almonds, some were filled with peanut butter, some with chocolate ganache.

And all were shaped like Rumplestiltskin.

She saw a dark chocolate Rumple wearing his customary leather pants and flowing shirt, smiling impishly. When she poked it, the chocolate giggled delightfully.

"Oh! They're alive!" she gasped, drawing her hand back.

Her beloved's voice spoke then. "No, not alive, merely animated, dearie. Until you choose one to eat, then the spell is gone. So . . .no worries! Enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart!"

The Dark One chocolate gestured with a flourish and another giggle.

"Show off!" snorted the white spinner Rumple chocolate, dressed in his usual tunic and pants with his stick. He bowed to Belle from inside his space in the box.

"You just wish you were me!" snorted the Dark One. "Right, dearie?"

"Please! Belle likes me best," declared the Mr. Gold chocolate, he was a milk chocolate with a peanut butter center. He wore one of his impeccable Armani suits with his striped tie and cane. "Because _I'm_ a gentleman."

"You're an old bore!" retorted the second Dark One from the other side of the box, wearing a dark robe and underneath a white shirt. "You don't know how to have fun!"

"Neither do you, Mr. Deal With Me, dearie!" said another Rumple, this one dressed in a white shirt and milk chocolate jeans. He held a guitar in his hand and began to play it.

Journey's "Faithfully" erupted from the box.

Belle giggled. She loved that song.

The guitar playing Rumple winked saucily at her then segued into "You Sexy Thing."

"Oh pipe down!" grumbled a fifth Rumple, this one in a dark chocolate set of pajamas, he had a layer of ganache within him and his hair stuck up in a floofy wave. "I need my sleep, you musical tart!"

"Want me to play you a lullaby, you old grump?" queried the white shirt Rumple, who had long hair and sunglasses. He began to play "Rock-a-bye Baby".

"Knock it off, you overgrown reject from a highschool garage band!" snarled pajama Rumple.

"Quit your grousing," ordered another Rumple, this one in leather outfit very similar to a soldier's, with almond studs on his milk chocolate jerkin. "You make me wanna knock your heads together."

"Go ahead and make my day, soldier boy!" sneered guitar Rumple.

"I'm going to turn you all into chocolate slugs if you don't quit it," threatened another Dark One Rumple, this one with a pink rose in his hand. He stood up and offered it to Belle with a droll whimsical look.

"Why thank you, kind sir!" Belle smiled and took the rose. It smelled so good—like strawberry chocolate, that she ate it. "Mmm!"

"It's the finest Belgian chocolate, sweetheart," said another Gold, this one wearing a mocha apron over his suit. He had a chipped cup in his hand.

"It's absolutely delicious!"

"Ah, but what kind do you like best?" asked the original Dark One chocolate.

"Umm . . .I like . . ." Belle paused to think about it.

All the chocolates stood to attention.

"She likes me best!" smirked the imp.

"Wrong, dearie. It's me," asserted Mr. Gold.

"No, me," declared rose Rumple.

"I have the chipped cup and that makes me the favorite," insisted the apron-clad Rumple.

Pajama Rumple yawned. "Let's go to bed."

"I love you just the way you are!" sang rockband Rumple in a tenor as good as Billy Joel's.

"I think she likes all of us," remarked spinner Rumple.

"Oh, now where's the fun in that?" pouted the imp. "She needs to choose."

"Umm . . .but he's right . . I do like all of you . . ." Belle objected, hiding a smile.

They were all the different facets of her beloved, so how could she choose one over the other?

"But if you had to choose one?" persuaded the rose Rumple.

"She'd eat me!"

"No, me!"

"Eat me! Eat me! Eat me!"

Belle started laughing so hard she almost cried.

"What's so funny, dearie?" queried Mr. Gold.

"You are! Asking me to eat you. As if I could!"

"Of course you can," urged the sleepy Rumple.

"We're chocolate, meant to be enjoyed," murmured the chipped cup Rumple.

"Some sweet, some semi-sweet, and some dark," recited the spinner chocolate.

"But if I eat you . . .then you'll be gone." Belle protested.

"Only until you look in the second tray," the robe Dark One grinned.

"There's another layer?" she gasped.

"Naturally. What's a box of chocolates without two layers, dearie?" Mr. Gold winked at her.

Belle felt as giddy as a child at Christmas. Then she closed her eyes and said, "I think . . .I'll let fate decide which of you I eat first."

She reached out a hand and picked up a chocolate.

When she opened her eyes she saw it was the first Dark One Rumple. She bit into the rich dark chocolate, delighting to the sinfully dark taste, slightly bitter but oh so satisfying!

She wanted to lick her fingers when she was done. Then she reached out again with her eyes closed and picked up another.

This time she tasted the light and dark combination of the robed Rumple, and found it every bit as sweetly satisfying as the first one.

She allowed herself one more, and ate the pajama clad Gold with the rich and creamy ganache center. After she sucked chocolate from her fingers and said, "That's enough for now."

"Aww! But what about us?" they cried.

"I'll save you for later," she promised and then went back to reading her book.

A few hours later she had finished the book and was hungry again. So that time she ate the crispy soldier Rumple and the wonderfully sweet and rich Mr. Gold with the peanut butter center. She nearly had raptures over that one, it was so good. And the cane was pure dark chocolate and she enjoyed every bite.

Then she sighed and patted her tummy, thinking, _if I eat anymore chocolate I'm gonna need to go to Weight Watchers, Rumple! But oh, these were so delicious! Just like you!_

And she still had a whole tray and a half left. Perfect for sharing.

She thought of how sweet and sassy and impudent and witty the chocolates had been and she smiled. It was the perfect Valentine's Day present—Rumple chocolates in a box.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, the real Mr. Gold walked in, carrying a most unusual bouquet . . .of chocolate covered strawberries and roses made of fruits, like watermelon, cantaloupe, and pineapple. "Hello, Belle. I thought you might like these instead of real roses."

He placed the fruit arrangement on her tray table, then produced a white paper bag and removed from it two wrapped packages.

"Rumple! What smells so good?" she asked, her mouth watering.

"These." He unwrapped them with a flourish.

It was two heartshaped buns with hamburgers on them topped with lettuce, tomato, a fried egg, and ketchup. They were accompanied by fries and tall plastic cups of iced tea with fresh lemon.

"I hope you're hungry," he said, looking as hopeful as a little boy told Christmas had come early.

Belle stared at the burgers. "They're awesome! How did you get Granny to make them?"

"She didn't. I did," he replied. "With cookie cutters and patience. No magic."

"They smell divine. Thank you for this . . .and the box of chocolates." She smiled at him as she said it.

"You liked my little gift?" he queried anxiously.

"I loved it!" she assured him.

"How many did you eat?" he grinned back at her, that charming grin she loved so well.

"Five. But I saved some for you."

"For me? But they're your gift."

"And I want to share them," she insisted. "But first, let's eat." She picked up her heart-shaped burger.

"I hope you don't think they're . . .silly," he said softly. "I saw the idea in a magazine and thought they were . . .cute." Then he stuffed part of the burger in his mouth in embarrassment.

"They're adorable," she smiled, and bit into hers. "Mmm! The egg on them is so good!"

"That was my own addition," he replied, and swallowed his bite before sipping some iced tea.

He had to admit that they were good, juicy with the right amount of salt and pepper and the egg did make them taste extra special.

Belle ended up feeding a strawberry on a skewer to him, and laughing when chocolate got on his nose.

But that gave her the perfect excuse to kiss it away . . .and then her mouth traveled down to his lips, delicately stained with chocolate and strawberry juice . . .and she kissed him with a wicked desire, dark passion and sweetness melded into one glorious expression of adoration and love.

It was a kiss that promised sultry nights among satin sheets, on a bed of roses, and left him strangely bereft when she drew away. He almost reached for her to kiss her again, but she had opened the box of chocolates, and it began to play "You Sexy Thing," and the musician Rumple sang lustily, "I believe in miracles . . ."

Belle's laughter echoed in the room as she snatched up chipped cup Rumple and fed him to her beloved.

His eyes twinkling mischievously, he playfully sucked the tips of her fingers, and she gave him an arch look and murmured, "You keep doing that, Gold, and I might go into cardiac arrest."

"Well, at least they could revive you," he teased.

She pulled her fingers free and wiped them on a napkin before gently running them through his hair. She loved playing with his silky hair, the color of warm chestnuts with that debonair hint of silver at his temples.

He caught her hand and whispered, "You keep doing that, dearie, and the hospital staff might go into cardiac arrest from witnessing something intimate."

She tilted her head, her azure eyes alight with cobalt flame. "Then maybe we ought to suggest they discharge me," she purred. "I think I'm recovered enough to go home."

"I'd say so," he replied, then he kissed her again. "Chocolate. It's the best medicine."

"No," she corrected. "Rumplestiltskin is."

"If you say so." He laughed huskily.

An hour later, Belle was making her way down the hall to go home, her hands full with the box of chocolate and Rumple was carrying the card, the book, and the fruit bouquet.

Several nurses stared in envy as they went by, and one turned to the other and said indignantly, "You know, my husband forgot it was Valentine's Day."

"Mine said he was too old to be romantic." She eyed Belle and Mr. Gold and sighed. "Why don't they make gentlemen like him anymore?"

"He's one of a kind," Belle said as she paused beside the desk. "But would you like a piece of chocolate?"

The next sound heard from the nurse's station was squeals of joy as "I believe in miracles . . ." was sung in Rumple's voice and two women sang back, "Where you from, you sexy thing?" in a warbling chorus.

It was most unusual Valentine's Day.

And it all started with a box of chocolate.

**A/N: Hope you all liked this little story. It was written for my FB dearie who wanted to read a story about Rumplestiltskin chocolates. Now I want some . . .how about you?**


End file.
